Cinco dias para aprender a viver!
by Lady Mirza
Summary: Kagome é desafiada por sua melhor amiga: Ela teria cinco dias para abandonar tudo aquilo que em si odiava. cinco dias para mudar a sua vida. cinco dias para se tornar outra pessoa. cinco dias para viver um grande amor! Em cinco dias um hanyou mudaria a su
1. O desafio, a minha vida e quem eu sou

**Sua melhor amiga a desafiou: Ela teria 5 dias para abandonar tudo aquilo que em si odiava. 5 dias para mudar a sua vida. 5 dias para se tornar outra pessoa. 5 dias para viver um grande amor!**

**Cap. 1: **

**O desafio, a minha vida e quem eu sou**

Ela estava sentada perto da janela no banco do ônibus... Seus longos cabelos negros desciam como uma cascata por sobre suas costas enquanto, alheia as palavras que o rapaz ao seu lado dizia, seus olhos vagavam pela paisagem da janela.

Era uma noite escura,havia chovido a pouco e as ruas ainda estavam molhadas. As luzes da cidade pareciam ofuscadas pelo vidro ainda molhado. As nuvens ainda cobriam todo o céu, dando-lhe um tom acinzentado, de modo que nem mesmo a luz das estrelas podia ultrapassa-las.

- Que noite tão melancólica...

A voz da jovem soou em um suspiro enquanto que ela apertou o fino casaco contra o corpo.

O contato com o casaco pareceu percorrer todo o corpo da jovem, como um pálido arrepio morno.

Um triste arrepio de quem se acostumou demais a solidão e ao contato de seu próprio abraço!

- O que foi que você disse?

O jovem ao seu lado parecia realmente empolgado naquela noite fria, isso deixou a jovem que o acompanhava ainda mais deprimida

_Será que eu sou a única aqui a não estar feliz?_

- Nada não Houjo... Disse apenas que a noite está bonita.

- Não... Você está bonita a noite está apenas simpática

Kagome tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas seu fracasso na tentativa a fez voltar a fitar a paisagem

Queria poder ficar feliz com esse elogio... 

_Queria que você pudesse me fazer feliz..._

_Mas não pode, não é?_

_Seria tão simples se eu pudesse simplesmente amar quem ama e ser feliz ao lado de quem me quer bem!_

_Mas acho que afinal ninguém disse que deveria ser simples, não é? _

_Essa não é uma das leis que os homens seguem..._

_Talvez eu devesse seguir as leis que meu coração me dita_

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos...

O jovem tentava quebrar o silêncio que se colocava entre ambos

A jovem olhou longamente para o jovem diante de si, como se não estivesse certa do que acabara de ouvir.

- O que?

- Eu disse que te dou um beijo para saber o que você está pensando- Houjo falou por entre um sorriso

_Estou pensando que preferia estar em casa a estar aqui com você..._

_Estou pensando que sou uma idiota que nunca consegue dizer não com medo de ferir os sentimentos das pessoas_

_Estou pensando porque você é tão retardado que ainda não percebeu o que meus olhos te dizem_

_Estou pensando que estou ficando louca e que preciso parar de falar sozinha_

- Estou pensando...- _Bem acho melhor não dizer no que estou pensando_- Estou pensando que preciso ir para casa

- Bem, como você cumpriu a sua parte...

Foi rápido demais...

Pareceu o tempo de piscar os olhos...

Pisca...

O rosto se aproxima do seu

Pisca...

Seus lábios são tocados

Pisca...

Tudo voltou ao normal e o frio voltou a dominar o seu corpo

Ele sorri...

Meio sem jeito

Meio esperançoso de que ela sorria de volta

Meio sem saber o que fazer agora

- Meu ponto é aqui! Até depois do recesso, Higurashi.

Ela ouviu a voz, indecisa, de Houjo se despedir e se distanciar, como se ainda esperasse outro beijo.

Podia sentir os olhares das pessoas ao redor

Podia sentir o rosto ficar vermelho e as lágrimas se afugentarem no canto dos olhos

Ele me beijou! 

_Que droga! Ele me beijou..._

_Eu devia... devia ter dito para parar!_

_Devia ter dito que não queria..._

_Mas eu não digo, não é?_

_Ótimo... Agora meu dia terminou perfeito!_

_Fui ignorada por quem eu amo, não que isso seja uma grande novidade, beijada por quem não quero e ..._

- Ah... motorista pára!

_... e eu soltei dois pontos depois da minha casa e..._

- Voltou a chover? Meu guarda-chuva? Ah...

_... e esqueci meu guarda-chuva no ônibus e está chovendo_

Kagome apertou ainda mais o casaco contra o corpo, na esperança de sugar a ultima fonte de calor do tecido que rapidamente se esfriava em contato com a chuva.

Abaixou a cabeça e caminhou em direção a sua casa.

Não precisou olhar para onde ia, conhecia o caminho já fazia dois anos que morava em um apartamento com sua melhor amiga, Sango.

Seus passos pareciam cada vez mais pesados, como se todas as frustrações do dia se acumulassem mais e mais sobre seus ombros e o pequeno trajeto, que poderia ser feito em poucos minutos demorou quase uma hora.

Quando abriu a porta do apartamento podia sentir que era apenas uma caricatura muito mal feita da garota que de manhã saiu por aquela mesma porta.

- Kagome está tudo bem com você?

Kagome olhou para a jovem que acabara de sair da cozinha e entrar na sala...

Sango! A sua melhor amiga! Elas cresceram juntas e estudaram no mesmo colégio a vida toda, quando passaram para a mesma faculdade resolveram dividir um apartamento em Tóquio!

Eram tempos difíceis em que tinham que aprender a viver sem os mimos de seus pais, trabalhar para se sustentarem, estudar... Mas estavam juntas, todos os dias sempre tinham uma a outra.

Kagome suspirou profundamente, não podia imaginar sobrevivendo sem a presença de sua amiga.

Era sempre assim, quando uma chorava a outra tentava faze-la sorrir... e quando não conseguia, bem... Então choravam juntas...

- Se eu te disser que nunca estive melhor você vai acreditar- Kagome fechou a porta e caminhou até o sofá onde se deixou cair pesadamente

- Dificilmente...

Sango caminhou pelo pequeno corredor que levava aos demais aposentos do pequeno apartamento, entrou no banheiro e voltou com uma toalha que colocou sobre a amiga, como se a cobrisse, antes de sentar no sofá e abraça-la

- Prontinho... Pode começar...

- Ai, Sango meu dia foi um desastre... Pra começar eu resolvi seguir o seu conselho e chamei o Kouga para almoçar

- E ele- Sango perguntou apesar de algo a dizer que a resposta não seria das melhores

- Bem, ele me disse que no dia em que não tivesse uma companhia melhor, seria um prazer sair para almoçar comigo!

- Eu não acredito que aquele idiota fez isso- Sango por um minuto pensou em se levantar do sofá e fazer um discurso amaldiçoando os homens lindos e sem cérebros, além de dizer que a amiga era boa demais para ela... Mas ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Kagome mudou de idéia, tudo o que sua amiga não precisava no momento era de um de seus discursos

- Bem... – Kagome continuou- depois o Houjo me beijou quando voltávamos do trabalho, eu perdi o ponto do ônibus e tive que andar debaixo de chuva pois esqueci meu guarda-chuva no maldito ônibus!

Passarm-se alguns segundos antes que Sango dissesse alguma coisa

- Bem, então eu acho que agora você pode ficar feliz

Ela não sabia o que disser! Não conseguia imaginar palavras que consolassem a amiga depois de um dia desses... Então, só podia rir da situação

- O que? – Kagome olhava, incrédula, para a jovem diante de si

- Bem, depois que tudo isso aconteceu não consigo imaginar o que mais possa acontecer... Por isso acho melhor a gente comemorar logo o fim do dia!

Sango riu e se levantou do sof�, correu para a cozinha onde colocou a pipoca no microondas...

Kagome foi para o seu quarto onde tirou a roupa molhada e vestiu um camisão de dormir com uma lua estampada que ia até os joelhos

Elas iriam começar o mesmo "ritual" que tantas vezes já fizeram antes...

Chegaram a sala quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Sango espalhou algumas almofadas no chão e sentou sobre elas, Kagome se jogou no sofá... a vasilha de pipocas ao alcance de ambas

A tela da tv que acabara de ser ligada exibia o filme já gasto de tanto ser visto: Titanic!

E mais uma vez, como tantas outras vezes já fizeram, elas choraram, não apenas as magoas do filme mas toda e qualquer dor que pudesse ainda não ter sido extravasada.

Esse era o ritual que sempre faziam quando estavam cansadas demais para chorar suas próprias dores! Procuravam o filme mais triste que pudessem encontrar e choravam.

Choraram a esperança dos jovens arriscando tudo que possuíam para ir para o novo mundo

Choraram o casal de idosos que se abraçaram para morrer juntos

Choraram a mãe que conta histórias para os filhos que vão morrer

Choraram o amor condenado!

O sol já estava quase nascendo quando o filme terminou. Sango e Kagome com os rostos banhados em lágrimas sorriam o alívio de seus corações! Não possuíam mais nenhuma lágrima para chorar!

- A gente precisa arrumar outro filme- Sango foi a primeira a falar depois de um longo suspiro

É daqui a pouco e nem vou mais chorar a morte do Jack!

Ficaram em silencio durante um minuto, antes que Sango se voltasse para ela com aquele inconfundível brilho nos olhos de quando tinha alguma idéia

- E se a gente fizesse isso?

- Isso o que- Kagome já estava acostumada aos surtos de brilhantismo que Sango tinha

- Mudássemos? Lutássemos por nossos sonhos?

- Mudar? Mas mudar o que? E que sonhos?

- Mudar o que- Sango estava de pé, acendera a luz da sala e andava de um lado para o outro- Mudássemos tudo! Nem que seja apenas por cinco dias! Vamos lutar por nossos sonhos!Amanhã é véspera de Carnaval... Carnaval! Cinco dias! Cinco dias para mudarmos tudo aquilo que não queremos mais!

- Cinco dias- Kagome mordia o lábio inferior queria não se deixar contagiar pela idéia, mas era impossível

- Cinco dias! Nos cincos dias de Carnaval. Nós vamos viajar!

- Para onde?

- Pro inferno, para qualquer lugar! – Sango agora pulava no sof�- Para qualquer lugar onde não sejamos ninguém e possamos ser quem quisermos... E teremos cinco dias...

- Cinco dias para mudar em nós tudo aquilo que não queremos mais... - Kagome se juntara a amiga e ambas de mãos dadas pulavam no sofá

- ... cinco dias para esvaziarmos as gavetas das nossas almas

- ... cinco dias para mudar nossas vidas

- ... cinco dias para sermos quem quisermos...

- ... cinco dias para viver um grande amor- ao dizer essa última frase Kagome parou de pular no sofá e se sentou- E se não conseguirmos?

- Bem... - Sango sentou-se ao lado da amiga e suspirou - se não conseguirmos... acho bom estarmos muito satisfeitos com as pessoas que nós somos hoje porque é exatment isso que seremos o resto de nossas vidas.

- Para sempre?

- Para todo o sempre!

Kagome olhou ao redor. Podia ver as milhares de fotos amareladas presas a parede. Rosto de pessoas que já haviam partido há muito tempo, que não faziam mais parte de sua vida exceto pelas fotos.

Olhou para seus livros da faculdade amontoados sobre a mesa, ela cursava medicina e só podia dizer que odiava fazer isso, mas que estudava pois esse era o sonho da sua mãe: ter uma filha médica.

Olhou para o telefone onde tantas noites passou ao lado esperando que um certo alguém a ligasse chamando para sair... Mas o telefone nunca ligava

Olhou para a sua amiga, a única pessoa que estava consigo desde sempre e que a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Sua amiga que desesperadamente pedia que estivesse ao seu lado mais uma vez na batalha para serem quem realmente queriam ser...

Não, não posso suportar ser essa pessoa que sou para sempre! 

Kagome se levantou...

Sango fez o mesmo...

Elas se deram as mãos, como se selassem formalmente um acordo!

- Cinco dias para mudarmos as nossas vidas

Elas disseram em uníssono ao amanhacer de um novo dia!

* * *

**OiOiOi...**

**Bem gente, o que posso dizer sobre esse fic?**

**Não sei!**

**Comecei a escrever as 23 horas do dia 2 de fevereiro, a poucos dias da minha viagem para o Carnaval!**

**Ano passado eu apostei com uma amiga que iria mudar a minha vida no Carnaval, não sei se mudei a minha vida, mas sei que já não era mais a mesma quando voltei! E agora mais uma vez estou partindo!**

**Nunca sabemos o que vamos encontrar quando partimos!**

**Só posso desejar que esse inicio de fic inspire a viagem de alguns de vcs. E para quem ao vai viajar, bem... Não é preciso ir muito longe para mudar o que está dentro!**

**Só posso dizer que acho que esse fic será um manual de instruções! Um diário de bordo de alguém que mudou a sua própria vida!**

**Não sei como serão os próximos capítulos! E qt a isso peço ajuda, compartilhem comigo suas histórias, suas andanças e mudanças. **

**Qt ao filme... Eu sei, Titanic está batido, mas não consegui imaginar um filme onde eu tenha chorado mais do que esse, além do que, quase todo mundo já viu e ficou mais fácil cita-lo**

**E ah... é isso o que faço quando estou na maior deprê, vou na locadora e peço o filme mais infeliz que tenha (na minha última crise assiste Um Amor para Relembrar). Espero sugestões de filmes do tipo "e as desgraças não terminam nunca", são perfeitos para dias em que tudo parece ter dado errado e tudo o que você quer e morrer de tanto chorar! rs**

Bem, isso é tudo! Espero que quando voltar do Carnaval tenha inspiração o suficiente para escrever esse fic

**Ah...**

**Nesse fic resolvi dedicar cada capitulo a uma pessoa diferente, portanto o primeiro vai direto para o coração de Ângelus, um filho lindo que arrumei aqui no site, e que possui um coração tão belo qt a sua fé (apesar de ser tão diferente da minha). Amo você, filhote!**

**Beijos nos coração de todos...**

**E até a próxima**

**Lady Mirza**


	2. Venturas e Desventuras

**Cap. 2**

**Sexta-feira: O início da viagem  
****Venturas e Desventuras**

Sentada na janela do ônibus Kagome observava a paisagem passar veloz, ao seu lado, Sango dormia abraçada ao seu inseparável travesseiro.

Se lembrava, com um sorriso, da agitação da manhã da sexta-feira:

_Sango havia espalhado um mapa pela cama e olhava entusiasmada para a amiga que estava diante dela..._

_- E então para onde vamos?- Kagome olhava para o mapa, seus olhos vagam pelos pequeninos nomes das cidades._

_- Em uma hora como essas só resta uma coisa a fazer- Sango tirou o cordão do pescoço e estendeu o braço por cima do mapa de modo que o pingente de coração preso ao cordão, balançasse suavemente_

_- Vender nossas jóias?- Kagome não pode evitar ser irônica_

_Sango revirou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de responder_

_- Não, sua tonta, vamos deixar que o destino decida! Eu vou balançar o pingente sobre o mapa e onde ele parar a gente vai_

_Sango exibia um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, como se sua idéia fosse digna de um nobel_

_- E se parar no suburbio da nossa cidade?- Kagome não parecia convencida de que essa era realmente a melhor idéia_

_- Então fazemos melhor de três!_

_- Mas não era para o destino decidir?_

_- E como você sabe que o destino não que quer que façamos melhor de três?_

_- Miga, você sabe que eu te adoro, mas você anda vendo televisão demais, e por favor... Páre de assistir Charmed!_

_Sango fez uma cara de ofendida, mas fechou os olhos e se concentrou, começou a balançar o pingente dependurado pelo cordão_

_Kagome olhava ansiosa para onde o pingente balançava, sua feição mudava de terror para alívio de acordo com a cidade em que o pingente ameaçava parar. _

_Ia parar em uma pequenina cidade entre nada e coisa alguma quando Kagome mecheu no mapa posicionando para que o pingente parasse exatamente em cima de uma ilha paradisiaca, depois ela soltou o mapa como se nada tivesse acontecido_

_- E então?- Sango olhou ansiosa para o mapa e soltou um grito de exclamação- Eu nõa falei: Ilha de Sado! É para lá que nós vamos! Eu não disse que o destino iria decidir?_

_- Ah, sim, claro... O destino._

_- Você, por acaso, tem alguma coisa haver com isso?- Sango parecia desconfiada_

_- Nada que o destino não quisesse..._

_Sango sorriu_

_-Bem, agora melhor arrumar as malas!_

Agora estavam indo em diração ao cais de Niigata lá pegariam um barco para a Ilha Sado, e então... Bem, iria começar o Carnaval...

Ilha de Sado, era famoso pelas paisagens afrodisíacas, aventuras. Kagome olhava ansiosa para o céu repleto de estrelas...

A noite já estava alta. O sábado de Carnaval ainda não parecia disposto a despontar no horizonte...

Kagome se acomodou em sua poltrona, parecia que havia passado vários dias desde que decidiram viajar...

Ainda não sabia ao certo o que fariam para mudar suas vidas em apenas cinco dias, sinceramente sequer acerditava que conseguiria, mas não podia deixar de tentar!

Olhou para Sango que sorria em seu sono...

Sua melhor amiga!

Acreditava nela.. Sango sempre foi a mais maluca das duas. Acerditava nela!

Voltou a olhar a paisagem... Lembrava-se do desafio proposto pela amiga algumas horas antes: Abandonar tudo em si que odiava e viver um grande amor!

Sinceramente jamais acreditou que seria capaz de cumprir esse desafio!

Era aquela mesma pessoa desde que se entendia por gente...

Desde de sempre fora alguém que não queria ser.

Na escola jamais fora uma das populares meninas que falavam com todos e eram as paixões dos meninos... Não! Kagome sempre fora a queridinha dos professores, que tirava boas notas e não falava com quase ninguém na sala...

Na adolescência jamais conseguiu expressar sua rebeldia... Não! Ela foi a menina comportada que obedecia aos pais, não ia a festas, não fumava, não bebia, não acordava de ressaca no dia depois da festa.

Lógico, teve uma vida calma, não fez besteiras, não usou drogas, não fez nada do que pudesse se arrepender... No entanto, também não fez nada!

Nunca amou tanto alguém que pensou que poderia morrer, nunca fez algo impensado, nunca mandou metade do mundo à merda e deu um chute na outra metade...

Já gostou de alguns garotos... Oh, sim... Sentimentos cálidos e platônicos de quem não se arriscar a se entregar, verdadeiramente, ao calor das paixões...

É preferivel não viver do que não amar...

Kagome repetiu para sia a frase que tantas vezes já ouvira de seu avô...

E agora? Agora partia rumo a Ilha de Sado, famosa por suas paisagens afrodisíacas e aventuras com um objetivo: Mudar tudo em si que detestava...

Como se pudesse?

Como se apenas cinco dias tivessem a força de mudar alguém que a 22 anos era mesma pessoa...

Fechou os olhos, ainda restavam algumas horas antes de chegar a Niigata...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey, Kagome, acorda... Já estamos chegando...

Kagome abriu os olhos. O ônibus já tinha parado e algumas pessoas já desciam, outras pegavam as malas guardadas no pequeno compartimento apropriado.

Que horas são?

Bem, são três da manhã, estamos no cais, agora a gente tem que ver se conseguimos encontrar um barco que não demore muito a sair...- Sango falava estranhamente devagar, como se o sono a atrapalhasse de pensar direito.

Kagome estranhou a forma da amiga falar, mas achou melhor não falar nada, afinal devia ser sono e ainda por cima tinha outras coisas para se preocupar

Três da manhã? deixa eu ver se eu entendi... São três da manhã, estamos em uma cidade desconhecida, sem saber exatamente apara onde vamos?

Kagome havia se levantado e ajudava Sango a pegarem suas malas...

Sabemos para onde vamos, vamos para a Ilha de Sado, eu só não sei exatamente como e quando vamos chegar lá...

Kagome revirou os olhos e desceu do ônibus...

Estava escuro e era difícil distinguir muita coisa...

E então, pára onde vamos?- Sango parecia exageradamente lerda, até mesmo para uma pessoa que acabara de acordar

Sango, quantos comprimidos você tomou para não enjoar no ônibus?- Kagome tentava não avançar em cima da amiga... Sango sempre enjoava na viagem, e por isso tomava mais comprimidos do que realmente era necessário para evitar o enjôo... dessa vez não parecia ter sido diferente

Até onde eu me lembro 2!

Até onde você se lembra!

Kagome revirou os olhos, pegou as malas da amiga, e deixou para ela carregar apenas a barraca de camping, que afinal era leve.. Parou por um instante para decidir para onde iria...

Kagome olhou para os lados, tentando se decidir para qual lado ir

Primeiro viu um amontoado de pessoas sem saber exatamente para onde ir...

Bem, com certeza não queria fazer parte daquele grupo e ser mais uma perdida

Ao lado, havia um grupo de pessoas reúnidas e rindo de alguma coisa que alguém tinha contado... Pareciam pessoas bonitas e divertidas que sabiam exatamente onde estavam, o que esperavam e para onde queriam ir...

Ela desejou profundamente fazer parte desse grupo, mas sabia que não fazia parte desse universo onde cada um é exatamente aquilo que quer ser.

Olhou para o outro lado, dois rapazes pareciam discutir sobre para onde iriam... E um deles... Bem, um deles tinha cabelos prateados e isso só poderia significar que era um youkai.

Prefiriu passar distante dessa dupla...

Era raro ver youkais nos dias de hoje...Houve uma época em que diziam que eles eram tão populosos na terra quanto os próprios homens, no entanto, ao longo de eras foram morrendo, exterminados em guerras entre eles próprios. Agora os poucos que restavam pareciam mais interessados em se isolar do mundo, alguns achavam-se bons demais para estarem entre humanos. Acreditavam que não valia a pena.

Como se isolavam era cada vez mais difícil ver filhotes youkais...

Por isso era raro vê-los assim entre multidões

Kagome não queria olhar para aquele youkai, mas não podia resistir...

Sempre fora ensinada a se manter distante desses seres tão imprevísiveis e poderosos...

Seus olhares se encontraram...

O youkai parou de falar com seu amigo e olhou para ela com firmeza!

Apesar da escuridão da noite Kagome pode distinguir seus belos olhos cor de ambar e duas pequenas orelhas de cachorro no alto de uma cabeleira prateada...

Já sabe para onde vamos?- Sango parecia disposta a dormir em pé se tivesse que esperar mais...

J�, vem comigo... Vamos para o guiche tentar comprar uma passagem no próximo barco...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome olhou para a amiga jogada por sobre as malas, guardou as passagens no bolso do casaco

Abriu o folheto turístico da Ilha. Sado tinha aproximadamente 100 praias, elas ficariam em Abraão, a mais movimentada e famosa das praias, lá iriam ficar no camping Abraãozinho, que era o melhor, com chuveiro com água quente, piscina e churrasqueira. Na outra extremidade da Ilha ficava a praia dio Aventureiro, um refúgio para quem queria se entregar as belezas intocádas da ilha e sossego em, lógico, aventura em suas praias virgens

Para onde quer que fosse, teriam que pegar um barco em Niigata. Cada barco ia para uma praia, que era muito distante da outra...

Atenção saída para Abrãao, Aventureiro, Palmas!

Kagome ouviu um marinheiro gritanto do guichê... 3 barcos se preparavem para zarparem rumo as praias...

Acordou Sango e pegou as malas... Pareciam que todas as pessoas que estavam no cais naquele momento iriam para essas mesmas praias, pois todos pegaram suas coisas e corriam...

Kagome carergava sua mala, os mantimentos e os colchões de dormir, Sango atrás carregava a barreca e uma mochila com algumas roupas.

Corriam, para tentar chegar ao barco "Belle Ville"

Kagome olhou para trás para ver se era acompanhada por Sango quando esbarrou com toda força em alguém e caiu de costas no chão

Hey, olha para onde anda!- uma voz aspera rompeu por sobre a gritaria do cais

Me desculpa é que...- kagome se levantou mas nõa pode terminar a frase... Estava diante do youkai...

É que você não olha para onde anda!

Inuyasha deixa de ser tão ranzinza, a senhorita já pediu desculpas...

Kagome olhou para o jovem que estava ao lado do youkai, ele tinha cabelos curtos presos em um tímido rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis escuros que pareciam divertidamente sinceros

O que aconteceu?- Sango, lerda, ainda não parecia ter percebido que pararam de correr

Vamos logo Sango!

Kagome colocou a mão no bolso para pegar as passagens mas não estavam mais lá

Cadê as passagens? Estavam aqui!

Talvez a senhorita as tenha deixado cair no chão! Inuyasha nos ajude a procurar, se tiverem caído aqui você poderá acha-las rapidamente

Mirok as nossas passagens estão aqui e isso é o que importa- O youkai colocou a mão no colso da blusa para confirmar o que dizia, mas ao notar que estava vazio ficou desesperado- Cadê as passegens?

Inuyasha seu idiota não me diga que perdeu?

Quem você está chamando de idiota!

Vocês estão procurando isso aqui?- Sango pegou quatro pápeis jogados no chão

Passe para c�!- Inuyasha e Mirok pegaram duas das quatro passagens que Sango segurava e foram em direção ao seu barco

Bom Carnaval e espero não ter que esbarrar em vocês nunca mais

O hanyou disse antes de desaparecer na multidão.

Ai esse metido! Ele vai ver só comigo...

Kagome eu tô passando mal...- Sango tinha os olhos débeis e estava pálida demais para qualquer pessoa sadia

Ai, Sango...- Kagome colocou a mão na testa da amiga que suava frio..

Compra um refrigerante para mim?- a voz choramingosa de Sango impediu Kagome de tentar protestar

Ai tá bom... Vai indo para o barco é o Belle Ville eu te encontro l�!

T�, mas não demora...

Tá bom, tá bom...

Kagome correu o máximo que pode para comprar o refrigerante, as malas que carregavam estavam pesadas o bastante para não permiti-la correr muito

Quando voltou entrou no barco, bem a tempo!

Entregou a passagem para um marinheiro e pulou para dentro!

Zaarparam...

O barco, não era bem um barco, era uma trainera.

As pessoas se amontovam no do barco, era difícil encontrar alguém ali...

Kagome tentou ver mas a escuridão não permitia...

O navio já estava longe da marina quando a voz do capitão soou pelo convés

Bem vindos ao Mont'Ville estamos navegando rumo a praia do Aventureio, na Ilha de Sado, dentro de duas horas estaremos chegando l�!

Aventureiro? Mas eu vou para Abraão!

Kagome olhou desesperada ao seu redor, Sango não estava em parte alguma!

Ela correu... Para onde talvez nem ela própria soubesse, mas entào sentiu ser suspensa no ar por dois fortes braços...

Hey, onde você pensa que vai, está louca?- Uma voz masculina foi sussurradas em seus ouvidos, provocando arrepios por seu corpo

Ela se virou e se deparou com olhos cor de ambar

Pensei ter dito que não queria mais te encontrar no Carnaval, humana.

* * *

**OiOiOi**

**Bem pessoal... Finalmente atualizei esse fic...**

**Tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora, mas agora eu mal tenho tempo para respirar, estou fazendo estágio em outro munícipi, trabalhando como orientadora, fazendo faculdade, e ralando em um restaurante nos fds... OU seja, tá brábis!**

**Mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Posso demorar, me atrasar, me esquecer... Mas num desisto!**

**Quanto ao capitulo preciso fazer algumas considerações, como perceberam as praias da Ilha de Sado foram nomeadas como praias brasileiras, mais expecificamente com os nomes de Ilha Grande, onde passei meu Carnaval, e as descrições da natureza que eu fizer posteriormente serão também dessa Ilha, pois assim fica mais fácil para mim representar as belezas naturais e paradisiacas que pretendo, e q por sinal realmente existe bem aqui no Rio.**

**O fic realmente terá poucos capitulos, afinal são apenas cinco dias...**

**Qt ao erros de português, estou com um problema sério: Meu Office deu pau e por mais que eu o reinstale não funciona, assim tive que digitar no WordPad (nem tentem imaginar como isso é terrivel...) e como sou meio preguiçosa DETESTO revisar meus textos... **

**Bem... Como eu disse dedicarei cada cap desse fic a uma pessoa, mas nesse será diferente!**

**Gostaria de dizer que esse capitulo só existe graças a Gy-Chan e Beka Black, as duas meninas mais chatas do site... Que nao me deixam em paz e nem me permitem deixar de atualizar os fics.. Meninas sem vcs, com toda a certeza do mundo, eu jamais teria atualizado esse fic! Beijo em seus corações...**

**E gostaria de dedicar a uma das pessoas mais linda que conehci aqui (para sre sincera nao tenho certeza de que ela acompanha esse fic, mas mesmo assim dedico a ela, para q todos saibam do qt é especial para mim)... Então, Lo-Kagome (também conhecida como Miss Lo) esse capitulo é para vc. Uma pessoa linda, em todos os sentidos de beleza, que conhece o bastante da dor, mas nem por isso deixa de se comover e se importar com a dor dos outros... Com certeza vc é uma pessoa especial e eu me sinto ainda mais especial por ter a oportunidade de ser a sua amiga!**

**Bem gente, é isso... Muito obrigada a quem comentou e por favor não deixem de comentar... Achei esse capitulo meio q encheçõa de linguiça, mas a história ainda está para começar, por isso não desanimem com o fic, já deu para perceber que será Inu&Kag, não é?**

**Beijos em seus corações...**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
